Lifetime Unchanged
by cinderella's fantasy
Summary: “Don’t blame her. Don’t speak those apathetic words anymore,” Misty whispered. Misty’s lifetime changed. And who does she blame? Her, the girl that ruined her life in a way. All she wants now is to forget about the truth and get her lifetime unchanged.
1. Chapter 1

**Lifetime Changed  
Chapter One**

"Guess today's the day I'll finally see Ash, for the first time in a few months, or was it already a year, or maybe more? But no matter how long I haven't seen him, it'll be just great to see a very good friend, like Ash, that you haven't seen for quite awhile...," the gym leader of the beautiful city Cerulean said to herself as she had only one tear going down her face. She wiped that tear quickly as it came down her face so nobody would see her cry, and probably no one would believe that she, of all people, would cry. This tomboyish mermaid wouldn't cry in front of anybody.

Misty was sitting down on the pool; she had just finish from a Pokèmon battle, and it was a tough one in her eyes. She was awfully tired from it, too. When she sat by the pool, it made her feel refreshened from the hard Pokèmon battle. The reflection in the water usually cheers her up when she was down, which is in one of the reason why she found water beautiful, and water Pokèmon, of course made her love the water and everything in it even more.

She was about to stand up and go to the Pokèmon Center to heal her Pokèmon, her Pokèmon were tired, too. Especially her Marill, which had just evolved from her Azurill, who helped Misty win the battle. Misty stood up and took all of her Pokèballs. She was going to take them to the Pokèmon Center to heal, but before she had the chance to, Tracey shouted out, "Hurry up, Misty! We don't want to be late to get to Pallet Town, and everyone's going to be disappointed that we didn't come to Ash's birthday. And you don't want to miss your boyfriend's birthday do you?"

"I'm ready! All I need is to heal my Pokèmon, but we could do that later when we arrive at Professor Oak's lab!" Misty shouted back at Tracey as she looked at her things she would be bringing along with her. "And he's not my boyfriend!" she added quickly.

Tracey then walked toward the gym's pool, where Misty was at, and looked at her. "You don't look like you're ready." Tracey laughed. Normally, Tracey never teased Misty, but since he was staying at Misty's gym, he started teasing Misty about Ash regularly, and about other stuff, also.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Nobody should care about what I look like, so it'll be fine," she said. "Now let's go, but small simple question, how are we going to make it in time when my bo-, I mean, Ash's birthday is in about, six hours?" She and Tracey walked outside the Gym and put up a sign that said CLOSED on it.

"Well, you know I have a Dragonite, and it could fly, right? Well, we're both going to fly on it, and since my Dragonite is fast flyer, we're probably going to make it there in less than six hours!" Tracey got his Pokèmon ball out and threw it out, a big dragon like creature called a Dragonite came out. Tracey jumped on his Dragonite, and Misty did too. "Dragonite, fly us to Pallet Town." Dragonite did what its trainer commanded it to do.

---

"Wow, we're finally here, and as you said, it didn't take long…!" Misty said happily. She was wearing a dress and it twirl about when she jumped off Dragonite, she then had the urge to twirl her red-orange colored hair in hands. "I hope that Ash-" Misty started to say but she realized what she was saying and she shut her mouth before Tracey heard a word she had said.

Tracey got his Pokèball out, then a red light came out of it and took his Dragonite inside the of it. "What were you going to say Misty? I heard you mumble something… But never mind what you were going to say because we might be late! Now since it we're pretty close, let's walk to Ash's house as a surprise! I'll go in first and you'll wait a moment, then you come in, got it?" Tracey told her.

"Why can't I come in as the same time as you?" Misty asked.

"Because, I want everybody to be surprise to see you, and don't you want your boyfriend to be surprised that you showed on his birthday?" Tracey teased Misty once again.

Tracey started to walk to the Ketchums' door before Misty could make a comment about what Tracey said. She followed what Tracey had told her and she hid behind the bushes, though she didn't quite understand what was happening. She then listened to Ash's mom talk to Tracey, though she didn't hear all of it, since the bushes weren't that close to Ash's house.

I'll count to ten and then I'll come inside, Misty thought. She counted to ten and then she started to walk to the Ketchum's front door. She knocked but nobody answered. But even when she rang the door bell, nobody answered. So, she thought, why don't I just come in…? People are inside and I don't think anyone will get mad; I already knocked and rang the door bell. She turned the door knob and it was open. She walked inside and she heard voices scream, "Happy birthday, Misty!" at her.

Misty had a surprised smile on her face. She didn't know they were going to throw her a surprise birthday party. She didn't even know that it was her birthday! She was so wrapped up believing it was Ash's birthday that she didn't even know that it wasn't Ash's birthday, but it was hers! Ash came towards her and told her happy birthday like the others did. Misty smiled and blush only a little.

"It was great that you did come! I would have thought you would have came with Tracey and when I didn't see him with you, man, I was worried that you didn't come. But I'm glad ya did." Ash smiled. Suddenly the music came on; everyone thought that Ash's mom put the music on. "Wow, this reminds me when we were on Maiden's Peak, when the festive was held. Y'know, with the music and the dancing."

"It does, but we aren't dressed up, and before this happened, no ghost Pokèmon were scaring us." Misty laughed; when they were at Maiden's Peak, it was so fun at the festive. And with the 'ghost' before, it made her laugh they believed there really was a ghost there.

An awkward silence was between the friends. Ash looked at Misty; he had just noticed that Misty was wearing a dress. And he broke the silence by saying, "It looks like you knew that we were having a surprise birthday for you because you're wearing a dress, and I know you don't like wearing dresses, Misty."

Misty blushed. She almost forgot that she wearing a dress, she only wore today because she thought it was Ash's birthday. "Haven't you seen me in a dress before?" Misty asked. She had remembered she wore a dress before in front of Ash. "'Cause I know you have."

"'Guess I have." Ash tried to remember if he ever seen Misty wear a dress before. He remembered quickly because of what they were just talking about before the "dress conversation." At Maiden's Peak, Misty had worn a kimono which is like a dress. He looked at Misty once again. "You're letting hair down, Misty. That's so unlike you."

"Oh..., er, I didn't even notice that my hair was down. But you don't have a problem with that, do you?" Misty asked.

"No, I don't. It's just weird, with you being so much like a boy, I can't ever imagine you wearing a dress or putting your hair down," Ash said. "Still, it's just weird. You're not the type of girl that is like that, but since we didn't see each other for a few years, 'guess you can change."

"Yeah, I guess I can." Misty smiled. "You changed too, so don't say anything about me changing, 'kay?"

Ash gave a small chuckle. "Sure. The good thing about you changing over the years is that you probably don't have you temper anymore!"

"Well, if you weren't so stupid back then, I might 'of been nicer. It just shows how far you can go with your stupidity, Ash," Misty teased.

"Hey! I wasn't that stupid back then! If I was that stupid, I probably wouldn't have came in 16th place in the Indigo League, if I was that stupid I wouldn't win the Orange Cup, and if I was that stupid, how can I get all of the badges I've gotten?"

"Luck," Misty replied.

"Luck? I'm a Pokèmon Master! How can I be one because of luck?" Ash asked Misty. He was totally offended by fact that she called him stupid and he was a good trainer because of luck but, Misty was probably offended like him, when he called her a boy.

"Believe whatever you want to believe, Ash."

"Misty, then you're only a good Gym Leader because of the fact that it's just luck and-"

Before Ash sentence, May appeared all of a sudden. "I'm sorry that that me and Max are late,"-she kissed Ash-"and happy birthday, Misty. Sorry that I was late to the party on your special day." May had a small, innocent smile on her face.

Misty tried her best to look like she ignored the fact that May kissed Ash, but she couldn't. "That's OK. You didn't even have to come." Misty forced herself bitterly to smile. She did not want May to see she was upset that she kissed Ash. But why do I care, Misty questioned herself, it's not like a have feelings for Ash… well, at least, not anymore.

"You remember May and Max, don't you?"

"'Course I do. How can I forget?"

Walking slowly, Max appeared. "Sorry we're late. May took so long to put her make-up. She didn't want her boyfriend to see how she looks without make-up." Max sighed. "She looks really ugly without make-up, Ash," Max whispered to Ash. One red mark ran across May's face - she was blushing deeply.

Misty forced herself to laugh, but Ash could see that she was upset. "Hey, let's eat some of the cake," Misty suggested suddenly. She was hungry; it took at least more than two hours to get from Cerulean City to Pallet Town.

"Yes," everyone -Ash, May, and Max- said in unison. They quickly went towards the table where the cake was at. Ash sliced one for himself and Misty since she didn't even walk to the table.

"Here, I cut a slice for you since you didn't walk towards the table." Ash handed the slice of cake to Misty. "My mom made it for you. Enjoy it."

Misty took the plate which the cake slice was on and used to fork to get a piece of the cake. "Mm. It tastes great. Tell her that it was really a delicious cake and the best cake I ever ate!" All of Ms. Ketchum's food were delicious. Misty would know. She used eat a lot food at the Ketchum's in the past.

"Yeah, I'll tell her."

As Misty took another bite of her slice of cake, Misty thought of something. She wanted to know who planned this party for her. It was such a great party that she felt she didn't deserve it. She wanted to thank the person who was planning this wonderful party. "Ash, did you plan this party for me?"

Ash was surprised that Misty would actually find out. Misty wasn't the type of person that would figure that out, but maybe since the party was held at his house and her thinking it was his birthday made it obvious. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Luck." Misty paused and looked at her surroundings. "Thank you, Ash… for planning this."

* * *

author notes: hey everyone! thanks for reading this! like i said on my profile, i had an old account, and i wasn't using it anymore. && i'm just going to repost this story and try to finish it. :) yeah don't be yelling at me and be like you're a jocker; jocking someone's stuff! k? i'ma delete that account tho later. i have the next to chapters already so i'll post them sooner or later. please leave some reviews. without them, this poor lil girl is going to give her heart broken. jk maybe not but.. without reviews, i'm going to think you guys hate my stuff and not finish it. so please review. 5 reviews means next chapter or 1-2 week(s) means new chapter. i wrote this like a year ago so my grammar is kinda off and when i re-edit it, i might have not noticed some mistakes so sorry for that. :( well anyways, enjoy! and review!

disclaimer: almost forgot about this! well, i don't own the pokemon. not rich enough. :(


	2. Chapter 2

**Lifetime Unchanged  
Chapter Two**

Ash smiled, kindly. "You're welcome, Misty." He stepped back. "So, do you like the party so far?"

Misty replied to that question rather quickly. "It's great. Everything seems perfect so far." She didn't speak the whole entire truth, though.

Misty, then, just started to walk to the couch. Ash could tell she was upset, but he thought he should say out of his friend's business. He now knew that it was rude to go into someone's business when they rather have you not be in it. But sadly, Misty wanted him to be rude, get into her business, and be nosy.

Ash pretended to not know anything. To prove that he did not know anything, he didn't go to Misty and try to comfort her; instead he went over to the punch bowl, where May was. When Ash reached the punch bowl, May smiled at him. The two "lovebirds" started to talk and obviously flirt with each other.

Misty sat on the couch, doing nothing but being lost in her thoughts. Suddenly, Ms. Ketchum appeared at the couch. "Oh, Misty, looks like you found your presents for your birthday!" Misty looked beneath the couch; the presents were there.

Misty blushed. "I didn't see them there. But thanks for telling me, Ms. Ketchum."

Ash's mom took out one present. She held it out to Misty. "Here, why don't you open your present?" After Ms. Ketchum finished saying that, Misty opened the first present. It was a small photograph. "I know this present isn't much of a big one, but it holds a lot of memories, doesn't it?" Misty liked the photograph. It was a picture of her and Ash at Ash's house. It was taken just a bit before they found out that Brock left Professor Ivy and went to Ash's house.

"It does," Misty softly replied. Misty looked and opened all of her presents. She had a whole bunch presents; all special in its own way.

Once she finished opening the second-to-the-last present, which was a plushie of a Tentacool, she got the last present, which was from Ms. Ketchum. It was another plushie of a Water Pokèmon and a pretty silk dress with beautiful roses that went along with the color of Misty's hair. "Thanks."

"I know you don't like dresses much, Misty, but I had to sew one up for you! I bet it'll look perfect on you. Why don't you try it on?" Ash's mother asked.

Misty loved the dress but she didn't want to wear it at this moment. But, she also didn't want to be rude. "Sure, I'll go inside the bathroom 'n change." Misty took the dress and walked towards the bathroom. A few moments later, she came out, looking beautiful in the silk dress. This dress is way too pretty for my boyish figure, Misty thought. People at the party gazed at her. Misty ignored the stares and walked back to Ash's mom.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Misty!"

She thanked Ms. Ketchum for the dress and the comment. Misty, then looked beneath the couch. There were no more presents. And she hasn't gotten a present from Ash. Her face slowly, but little, showed a bit of redness, which wasn't a blush.

"Oh, Misty, you don't need to hide your feelings away from me. I know how you feel, even without the redness on your face." Misty moved her head up, listening if Ms. Ketchum did know how she felt.

Misty looked over the punch bowl, where Ash and May were still standing and flirting at. Ms. Ketchum looked in the direction Misty's eyes "pointed" towards. "It happened suddenly. But I think I know why. I think it's because you won't here for awhile. I knew Ash did like you, but he moved on. May comforted him, was there for him, and I think, she may have replaced you, in Ash's heart."

Misty's eyes watered up as she repeated the last line that Ash's mom had said to her. _May comforted him, was there for him, and I think, she may have replaced you, in Ash's heart_. Those words made her feel pain, but Misty did not show her emotion. "Oh no, I don't feel that why about Ash, Ms. Ketchum. Obviously, I only think of Ash as a friend."

Ms. Ketchum nodded. Misty was in denial; seeing the person you love, love another person besides yourself, would probably make anyone deny having feelings for someone, too. "Sorry, I was mistaken."

"Um, can I excuse myself; I need to wipe my face in the bathroom 'n change. The dress is lovely, but, it's too fancy for me to wear right now, I'll wear it later, though," Misty abruptly said, while thinking that her watered eyes and red face would probably disgust people. Probably make her look like a cry-baby, too. And obviously, she had to wipe her eyes because she started to almost tear up.

She walked in the bathroom and freshen herself up. She took the dress off and put on the dress she was wearing before. She came out with her face less red and her eyes less watery. Walking back to the couch, Tracey came up to her. "Sorry, Misty, but I got some bad news. Dragonite got sick and he can only fly one person back… "

"And that person is you, isn't it?"

Tracey nodded and said, "Yep. Sorry Misty."

"Where do I stay while you try to get Dragonite healed? There's no Pokèmon Center here, so I got nowhere to stay besides…" Misty began to say.

"You can stay here, if, Ms. Ketchum and Ash don't mind."

Ms. Ketchum was walking toward Misty when she heard Tracey say that. "Of course you can stay over the night, Misty! It'll be great having you over here for another night!" Ms. Ketchum sounded much more cheerful than before. "We don't really have an extra room, so you don't mind sleeping in the living room couch?"

Misty smiled truly the first time this night. "Sure."

---

The party was soon over. But Misty didn't even talk to everybody that was there. She didn't talk to Brook, Gary, Prof. Oak, and tons of other people. It was OK for Misty, though. She'll have time to talk to those people another day. She was just glad she could rest assure that her feelings won't get the better of her once May leaves and the new day starts.

---

"Rise 'n shine, sweetie! The morning is now here!" Ms. Ketchum had woken Misty up with her cheerful voice. She kinda of confused Misty yesterday how Ms. Ketchum seemed so different at first and then when back to her cheerful self after Tracey suggested that Misty stayed here until his Dragonite was healthy enough to fly her back to Cerulean City.

"Good mornin'."

Misty got up off the couch and walked to the bathroom and freshen herself up… again. Once she got out, she saw May and Ash holding hands. She thought May have left already, but, apparently not. "Glad to see you again, May."

"Same."

"May and I are going for a walk, want to join us?" Ash asked Misty.

Misty thought about it; she would love to spend time with Ash again, but she didn't to ruin the "lovebird's" walk, so she shook her head and said no.

"Ok. We'll see you later then."

Misty sat on the couch, watching Ms. Ketchum clean the house with Mr. Mime. Misty got out her plush toy of Tentacool and hugged tightly. Maybe Marill would like to play with my plushie Tentacool, Misty thought. "Marill c'mon out!"

A red beam glowed out of Marill's Pokèball. "Marill mar!" Marill saw the plush Tentacool and start to play with it. Misty watched in pleasure as Marill played.

* * *

this is a filer chapter kinda. so not a lot happens. but i still hope you enjoy. this is one of my favorite chapters, too. :) read & review. please and thank you. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Lifetime Unchanged  
Chapter Three  
**

Ash and May walked out of the door, looking at Misty. She looked dead as she watched her Marill play. Her eyes made her look like she had a rough time sleeping; the dark circles beneath her eyes showed.

Again, Ash remained to pretend he didn't see his friend's feelings. He did want to help her feel better, but he did not want to be rude to Misty and not be nosy. He did not want to get her business. May was the same. Though she did not know Misty as much Ash did, she knew how Misty was feeling.

Suddenly, once the door slammed close, Ash let go of May's hand as quickly as he could. May had a confused face on; she did not know why Ash let go of her hand. Looking at Ash's face, she remembered quickly why Ash had let go of her hand and got her confused face off so she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of her love one.

"So… are we really going to walk?" May inquired. She knew that they weren't really going for a walk, but if she asked, maybe they will actually go for a walk.

When Ash answered, May found out she was right. "I wasn't really planning to, but sure, only if you want to, though."

May smiled. "We've never really went for walk, alone, so I'll be happy too!" She thought for a bit. "Where shall we be walking to, Ash?"

"I don't know. You can pick May, but don't pick places like the mall! I remember when one time Misty really wanted to buy tons of clothes for this one event that meant a lot to her. Forgot what event it was though."

"There aren't a lot of malls around, here. So, maybe we can visit the new park, Ash? I heard it's one the coolest places in Kanto nowadays. They say it's even better than the Elite Four and the Indigo Plateau!" May exclaimed. If she said that the park was better than Elite Four and the Indigo Plateau, Ash would have to want to go there.

A small smiled appeared on Ash's face, liked how a smile was on May's face. "Nothing is better than that, May. You're lying. And I mean nothing is better than training your Pokèmon…"

Ash is rambling again; I guess I shouldn't have said that, May thought.

"… so, anyways, nothing in Kanto is better than the Indigo Plateau and the Elite Four."

"Oh Ash!" Teasingly, May pushed Ash. "Well, let's go to the park then. To the park that isn't better than the Indigo Plateau and the Elite Four…"

They walked towards the park. It was near Ash's house, so it didn't take them long to arrive there. "The park is beautiful; it made Pallet Town so huge and famous. I remember when this place was one of the smallest cities in Kanto - actually, Pallet Town was the smallest city," Ash abruptly said as he looked at the park's entrance gate.

May ignored Ash's words, for she was too busy staring at the park's natural beauty. She had visit Pallet Town before, but she never knew it had such a beauty within it. Her eyes were in awe by just looking at the park. The trees were big - bigger than any tree she had seen before. Grass was everywhere! Pokèmon - ones that wild, ones that already had a trainer - were everywhere.

"This place is beautiful, Ash!" May shouted.

Ash gave her a look. "It sure is. Now, let's go sit at the bench for a moment, ok May? I need to sit down. My legs are really sore!"

"How are the sore? We just got here… We barley even walked anywhere!" She sighed. Ash was giving her his pleading look. "Ah, ok."

Ash and May walked to the bench and sat there, even though May knew for sure that Ash's legs were not sore. But, she knew his legs will get sore eventually, so taking a break now might get them some more time to walk around the park without getting Ash tired. Thinking about that thought, she remembered the things Brock has told her about Ash, she remembered him telling her that Ash was a person who didn't care if his legs were sore from walking, as long as it was exciting, something that was somehow involved with his journey to become a Pokèmon master, and/or something he really cared about, Ash would would not care if his legs were sore.

That most mean I'm someone who's not exciting to him, someone who's not helping or involve with his journey, like I'm a person who is just standing in the way, and it must mean that I'm not something he cares about…, May thought. She suddenly became lost in her thoughts about it, until she heard Ash call her name.

"Oh! Sorry…, guess I was too much lost into my thoughts! Tends to happen a lot…," May replied to him calling her name. She hit head it a semi-childish way, like how most people do when they do something a bit 'stupid' or something along the lines of that.

"OK, May." Ash stood up from the bench and stretched his arms up high in the sky. "From that long-time that we were sitting, my legs aren't really sore anymore. So let's go walking! We'll probably see some awesome Pokèmon along our way, too!" Ash's voice seem to "to perk up" when he mentioned about seeing Pokèmon.

May stood up along with Ash. For some reason, she was somewhat looking and hearing carefully about what Ash said. His legs weren't really sore and they only sat on the bench for about a few moments of time, but May completely tried her best to ignore those little "problems" and direct her attention and thoughts on the good things.

"C'mon May! You were the one who wanted to see the things in the park and want to explore this 'beautiful' park, so hurry up!" Ash shouted at May (though it didn't make quite sense, since he was pretty close to May, and shouting at one who is that close to you would be a waste of effort). He grabbed her hands before she could reply, taking her to the central part of the park.

May blushed deeply when Ash grabbed her hand. He hardly ever did that, but when he did, her stomach would have butterflies. And she loved having that feeling.

Once a small flower got her attention, her feet felt like they dug themselves in a hole so she can be "frozen in her tracks". Since May wasn't moving, Ash was not moving either. He looked behind him to see what was keeping May from not moving. Ash saw that her eyes were beautifully gazing at a flower. "You like that flower, don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah…" May stared at it even more. "It's beautiful…"

"When we first got into the park, I saw this poster somewhere; it had that flower on it. It said 'Go buy this beautiful flower! Delight all the ladies with this flower!' It looks like Brock needs this flower for his lady troubles…"

"Ash, can you please buy me that flower… please?" May gave a small little pout that looked like the "puppy-pound."

"Sure. I might as get one for Misty and Mom as well." Ash put his finger on his chin, trying to remember where the poster said where the location was. "Now where did the poster say the location was? I think it was somewhere in the central part of the park, so it must be near here… May?"

"Ash! I found the shop that sells the flower, come over here!" May waved her hands in the air so Ash could see them. Ash went to the shop-stall to see the flowers. They were cheap, even though they looked absolutely beautiful. "I'll buy three."

The salesman told Ash how much it cost, Ash then gave the money, and received the flowers. The salesman went to May and whispered, "You sure must be some lucky lady. Getting that much flowers from someone. A lot of girls want a man like that." May blushed at the comment.

Ash gave May one batch of the flowers. He held the other two in his arms; one for his mom, while another one for Misty. "We should go home now," Ash said, "it's getting dark now."

"OK, Ash."

The walk to Ash's house, which was close to the park so it took them no time to get back home, and be only a few minutes early for dinner. May enjoyed the dinner, along with everyone else. Once everyone finished their dinner, May headed right towards Misty.

"Um, Misty can I talk to you about something. You know, a girl to girl talk?"

"Oh, sure. What's it about?"

May turned her head around to make sure that no one can hear her. No one was in sight, besides her and Misty. May gave a sigh. "It's about… Ash."

* * *

hope you guys like this chapter.. notice some of the things may says/thinks or what she feels. thats a hint. :) well im going to post a chapter each week. so next chapter is gonna be posted out next friday. almost finish the chapter, tho, so it won't be late, if anyone cares. read & review. please & thank you. :) much love! and i just anon. reviews were disable so if your anon. gonna review it, you can now. :) hope that wasn't why hardly anyone reviewed it.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Lifetime Unchanged****  
Chapter Four**

"Um... oh! Sorry, May! I have to pack everything and get ready to return back to Cerulean City..," Misty said. It was the first thing she could think of to say to avoid talking to May about that. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to talk about him for the time meanwhile. And besides, what was May going to tell her, anyways? How much her and Ash were madly in love? She was already sad enough about seeing them together; she didn't need to hear about them being together.

"Oh... Well, once you finish packing, can we talk?" May asked.

"I don't know."

---

"Hey Misty." It was Mrs. Ketchum. "Do you need a hand in packing all of this? To tell you the truth, sweetie, you didn't bring that many stuff along with you. Yes, you had many presents, but I don't think you can use packing all this as an excuse to just sit here and do nothing else. I heard what you said with May. Sweetie, I know when Tracey is coming back to get you; that ain't anytime near. Why don't you talk to her? It may be something important. And besides, I just packed everything for you." Mrs. Ketchum smiled and left.

Misty sighed. I need to stop being so pathetic for a guy, she thought. I don't like him. So why am I so sad? I guess I can't let go of the past. I mean, we have been through so much. It is easy for a girl to develop feelings for a boy when you both been through so much. But, I guess that doesn't apply with the boy. It's weird... I can let go of my fear of a Pokemon, capture it, and train it all the way into one of my favorite Pokemon. I let one of my biggest fears be in the past and let it go. But when it comes to Ash, I can't.

But, compare me with May. She's beautiful; way prettier than me. I look almost like a boy. Just cut my hair short and there! It isn't hard for anyone believe a boy would pick her over me. She is also a better trainer. I know I may be a gym leader, but that's only because my sisters had to go wherever-they-went. If they didn't go, I wouldn't be a gym leader, not to mention a decent trainer. Plus, she gets along with Ash and is a lot nicer than I am. I have never seen them argue over one thing and when most people are dating, they argue easily. I guess that means that they are a picture-perfect couple.

Ash is cute. She's pretty. Ash is a good trainer. May is a good trainer. She has almost all the same Pokemon as him, and I only use water Pokemon. They almost everything in common! I mean, look, Ash has three letters in his name. May does, too. And they both have the letter 'a' in their name! They even have that in common!

Me and Ash? What do we have in common? Sometimes, when we argue, we both probably want to kill each other. Does that count? Maybe. Other than that? Nothing.

Talking to herself, Misty realize that, yes, she did like him. And maybe she still does. But, she won't be sad about it. She should be happy. May was one of her friends; not her best friend, but nevertheless, still a friend, so Misty should be happy for her being with Ash. She should also be happy for Ash. May was a perfect girl, and Ash deserves a girl like May, not someone like Misty. She was a ugly, look like a boy, had temper issues, wasn't as a trainer as May, and she had so many other flaws. Who would want that?

Even if I was a guy, I wouldn't want myself, she thought.

She smiled and decided to talk to May. She knew it was probably going to hurt her, but that was ok. Many times in her life, she has been hurt, and another moment shouldn't matter that much, right? Misty walked around the house and finally found May in the backyard, holding flowers. She went towards May. "Hi, May. So... how 'bout we have that 'girl to girl' talk?"

When Misty first saw May, she didn't know she was crying. May wiped her tears off her face, even though she knew they wouldn't stop. "Oh yeah, Ash bought some flowers for you. The ones I'm holding are the ones he bought for me. The one on the table kitchen are for his mom. The ones that over there are yours." Misty looked at the flowers over there. They were dead and smashed into the dirt. "I'm sorry about that. I was sad about something, and I just had to take it out on something, so I took it out on your flowers. If you do care, I can buy another one for you; they're not that expensive."

"Why are you in the backyard when it's dark outside?" Misty asked, clearly not caring about the flowers. "And, if you don't mind be asking, why are you crying?"

"If you don't want people to see you crying, you should cry in the dark; not a lot of people have perfect vision and can see in the dark," May answer, but not answering the other question. "Well," May started, "me and Ash broke up."

Misty was shocked. "Huh? What happened? You guys were just so happy a while ago! Did you guys get into a fight?"

May shook her head. "No."

"I wonder why he broke-"

"I broke up with him," May interrupted.

Misty was shocked again. She didn't understand how someone could be sad when they were the one who broke up with them, but she never broke up with a guy, so she probably wouldn't understand no matter what. "Why? I thought you really liked him."

"I do. But I don't think it was the same with him. Like today, me and him were holding hands, and I don't know, I like the feeling when we hold hands... but, after we went out of the house and door closed, he just let it go. It made me think he was just holding my hand as an act, you know? Then, we went to the park and he just didn't seem interested in me; he only does when other people are around, another reason why I think it's an act. Plus, when I broke up with him, all he said was, 'ok', like he didn't care about it at all."

* * *

sorry it aint the best chapter.. but i hope its ok... i dont really like the chapter but i tried so yeahh... 


End file.
